1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus that is configured to image an internal structure of a subject by radiating X-rays onto the subject, and/or a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray imaging apparatuses are apparatuses that are typically configured to obtain an image inside a subject by radiating X-rays onto the subject and using the X-rays transmitted by the subject. Since transmittance of X-rays varies according to, for example, the characteristics of a material used to form the subject, an internal structure of the subject can be imaged by detecting intensity or strength of the X-rays transmitted by the subject.
Currently, X-ray moving image technology has been developed to observe movement in the subject and has been used in the field of X-ray imaging, for example during an intervention surgical procedure such as angiography, or fluoroscopy.
It is typically desirable to reduce a radiation dose of the X-rays radiated onto the subject so as to ensure the safety of the X-ray imaging apparatuses, and research and development has been conducted so as to reduce the radiation dose of the X-rays.
However, when a method of reducing the radiation dose of the X-rays disturbs a workflow of procedure, or becomes a complicated process for the X-Ray operator, the operator may not prefer a reduction in the radiation dose of the X-rays and prefer instead a smoother or simpler surgical procedure.